1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to gas-fired water heaters, and more particularly to gas-fired water heaters of the kind in which heat exchange takes place by direct contact of the combustion product gases from a gas burner with the feed water.
2. The Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,347, commonly owned herewith, there is described a compact, gas-fired water heater comprising a casing defining a reservoir for collecting water supplied as streams by a water distribution means located above the reservoir, an inlet for feed water to the water distribution means a heat exchanger located within the reservoir to receive hot product gases of combustion from a gas burner for heat exchange with the water in the reservoir, outlet means from the heat exchanger for discharging the gases towards the water distribution means, heat transfer means located between the reservoir and the water distribution means for providing heat transfer between the gases and the water issuing from the water distribution means, and an exhaust gas outlet located above the water distribution means.